kohefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Elizabeth Grey
"Everytime i see you hurt i feel a part of me being hurt..do you understand. I can't see another one of my friend die" —Elizabeth to Duke Henkie Elizabeth the daughter of Alexander Gray and Laura Gray, also known as the traveler and the shadow. She is the last heir to the house of Gray. She is very intelligent as well as shrewd in both diplomacy and intrigue. She is a fighter trained to become an assassin and later an adventuress. At present she plans to take over the Gray estate and rebuild the name of her house with her fiancée Hallshera. Biography Childhood Elizabeth is descended from the house of Gray, established by her ancestor Edward Greystone. After the untimely death of her brother William, the house passed on to her. Elizabeth was very playful in her childhood, carefree, her brother always doted on her. She was a free spirit and likes to spend time out on the countryside. One day while young Elizabeth 12 at that time was going walking home with her mother from a fair in the country. They never came back home that day. Worried Alexander and William organized search parties but they did not find them until three days later, a farmer noticed a girl walking on a path that leads to the gray estate. She was wearing clothes thorn, bloodied and dirty. What shocked him more is that she had a dagger in her hand still wet with blood. She noticed the farmer and then falls down unconscious. Later it is found that she is indeed Elizabeth and she never told what happened in those to anyone. She only told her father of an abandoned keep where there found 6 dead men and Lady Gary deceased. After that Elizabeth changed profoundly, she was no longer the sweet carefree young girl. She was now one with a resolve a determination. She started studying and practicing with both swords and bows. She tried very hard pushing her limits. On her eighteen birthday she asked her father to let her join the spy league. Her father had other plans for her which led to her having an argument him. That night she left her home, running away from the kingdom to seek her own fate. She leaves the kingdom heading west where she meets with the leader of a band of mercenaries. Impressed with her, he asked her to join the band which she accepted. Life as a mercenary As a part of the band Elizabeth's life was different, all her life she lived as a noble, here she was another one of the band and she liked it even though it was a hard life. The first few days were very hard, the rest of band were full of hard men and women and she was treated with disdain due to her smaller build and her manner of speech alluded to her noble background. As time went she distinguished her slef as a very good scout and a shrewd tactician when needed. She saved the band several time from ambushes and made a name for her self. Things changed for her when the band was contracted by a kingodom for its defence. They had to hold off an army till reinforcement arrived. They managed to hold the keep for 10 days with no sleep, she had to take something , for the firt and last time, that she hated. The band was almost entirely destroyed by then at the end of the day only Elizabeth was alive. She was captured and treated by a medic. During the periond of captivity she met a commander of the opposing side. She was a lady called Allura and she even had a sister in he army called Claire. Elizabeth and Allura became to know one another better and formed a deep friendhip. In time Allura trusted Elizabeth and confided to her about her hopes and fears. It was a pleasant time for young Elizabeth who was only 21 then, A few days after her 22nd birthday war broke out again and this time the army Allura was commanding met with a defeat. Knowing that there was barley enough time to escape she released Elizabeth and it was the last time they met. Personality In her childhood Elizabeth was a very sweet girl, like all noble girls at her age. Obedient but playful her father did remark of her intelligence at that age. But later after her mother’s death she changed a lot. The sweet little girl was replaced with a different personality. Whatever happened in those three days changed her profoundly. At present Elizabeth is a very intelligent and shrewd young lady. People underestimate her based on her youth and pretty looks but her mind is very dangerous. She is the perfect candidate for a spy or assassin, she knows when it’s perfect time to act or not. She prefers to use words rather than force. She is well educated in both etiquettes of a lady and could handle a sword as well as any man. She spend all her life learning and has a huge wealth of knowledge in her mind. That with her quick mind makes her one of the most interesting characters. She is very protective of her friends and would risk everything to save them as she did for her friend Claire. After she met Hallshera at the merchant shop she has revealed another side of her. A more caring and sweet that impressed and surprised Hallshera. Leading to them being engaged. Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities __FORCETOC__